1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical measuring machine and, more particularly, to the improvement of the operating board thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An optical measuring machine for measuring the length or the shape of an object of measurement by utilizing a laser beam or the like which is shaded by the object has recently been generally used in various fields.
Such an optical measuring machine requires an operating board so as to input a measuring order and various information data on an object of messurement.
Conventionally, a small computer for inputting various information data is provided as a separate body and a command is supplied to an optical measuring machine through the small computer. With the recent tendency of reduction in size and weight of a CPU, a memory, etc. and enlargement of the environment range in which a measuring machine is usable, a measuring machine integrally provided with an operating board has also been developed.
A conventional optical measuring machine integrally provided with an operating board, however, has a problem in the operability.
More specifically, although an optical measuring machine integrally provided with an operating board is compact as a whole, thereby contributing to the reduction in size and weight of the measuring machine as a whole, remote control is impossible and the operating board is difficult to operate due to the positional relationship between an object of measurement and the operating board.
On the other hand, a measuring machine having an operating board separately therefrom requires a space exclusively for mounting the operating board, thereby requiring a wide space for the installation of the measuring machine and if it is a portable measuring machine, an inconvenience is caused at the time of moving the measuring machine.